Conventionally, capacitors have been widely used in various kinds of electronic devices such as cellular phones. Examples of known capacitors include an electric double-layer capacitor (EDLC) as disclosed in Patent Document 1. The electric double-layer capacitor involves no chemical reaction at charging and discharging unlike a secondary battery, and thus has advantages such as a long product lifetime and capability of charging and discharging with a large current in a short time.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a package electric double-layer capacitor. The electric double-layer capacitor disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes, in a package, two cells each encapsulating an element. The elements each have a rectangular shape and are arrayed in the transverse direction. A total of four equally spaced terminals extend from the two elements.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-296520